


Heart of Stone

by The_girl_of_rain_and_shadows



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Song fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24378619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_girl_of_rain_and_shadows/pseuds/The_girl_of_rain_and_shadows
Summary: Vox heard a hat song recently that remind him of Val and wanted to share it with him.
Relationships: Valentino/Vox (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Heart of Stone

**Author's Note:**

> The song used in this fic is called Heart of Stone from the musical SIX. I hope you enjoy it. I just wanted to write something soft for these two. Also me and a friend @lazycrow_nsfw on twitter headcanon that Vox is Spanish and Val is Jamaican and Korean.

It had been a long day for the two overlords. Both having their own businesses to run and pest to get rid of. When that part of the day was done they found comfort in the quieter moments they had within the walls of Valentino’s penthouse. No one would have ever thought that two of hell’s most brutal and powerful overlords could show such a feeling as love, but that was for only them to know. 

Vox was sitting up within the bed he shared with his lover as Valentino laid his head within the tech demons lap. Vox was going through the last of his messages on his phone as Valentino was lazing about half asleep. Vox turn his phone off and looked down at his love and spoke softly, “Hey Valley. If you’re still awake I want to share something with you.” 

The moth demon stirred from his nap and asked, “What is it Voxxy?”

Vox looked down at the other and pulled him closer so that he could hold hin tighter fearing he might leave. “Well the other day I heard this song and it reminded me of you, and I thought I might just share it with you. As in, I sing it for you. If you’re up for it of course.”

Val smiled up at the tech demon, “Of course you can sing for me. You know how much I love it.” 

Vox grinned, “ All right here it goes then.” 

Valentino got into a more comfortable position so that he could watch the other. He wondered what song the other had planned. 

Vox took one of Val’s hands and began, “You’ve got a good heart, but I know it changes. A restless tide, untamable. You came my way and I knew a storm could come too. You’d lift me high or let me fall. But I took your hand, promised I’d withstand any blaze you threw my way. And something inside it solidified and I knew I’d always stay.” 

Vox was running his hand up and down Val’s back as his other hand continued holding the others. Valentino was already mesmerized by this song. Vox continued, “You can build me up, you can tear me down. You can try but I’m unbreakable. You can do your best, but I’ll stand the test, you’ll find that I’m unsinkable. When the fire’s burned, when the wind has blown, when the water’s dried you’ll still find stone. My heart of stone.” 

Val was gazing up at the other overlord, this song was beautiful. It really did in capture both him and Vox. He wondered how long Vox had really known about it and why he waited so long to share it. Val squeezed Vox’s hand and Vox smiled at him continuing where he left off, “You say we’re perfect. A perfect family. You hold us close for the world to see.” 

Vox laughed and smiled down at Val giving his hand another gentle squeeze, “And when I say you’re the only one I’ve truly loved, I mean those words truthfully. But I know, without my son your love could disappear. And though it isn’t fair, but I don’t care cause my love will still be here.” 

Val could feel tears swelling in his eyes, but he wasn’t going to let them fall not yet. He knew he loved Vox and vice versa, but he didn’t realize how much they both really cared and needed each other. Vox was still singing watching Val’s ever-changing emotions, “You can build me up, you can tear me down. You can try but I’m unbreakable. You can do your best, but I’ll stand the test, you’ll find that I’m unsinkable. When the fire’s burned, when the wind has blown, when the water’s dried you’ll still find stone. My heart of stone.” 

Vox stuttered a bit before the next line and Val could tell so he gently placed a hand on Vox’s screen silently begging him to continue, “Soon I’ll have to go. I’ll never see him grow, but I hope my son will know, he’ll never be alone. Cause like a river runs dry and leaves its scars behind. I’ll be by your side, cause my love is set in stone.” 

Vox had begun to emote some tears at this point and Val’s tears had begun to fall unbeknownst to him. Vox really cared so much about him. He never fully grasped just how lucky he was to be with this man. Vox continued the song, “You can build me up, you can tear me down. You can try but I’m unbreakable. You can do your best, but I’ll stand the test, you’ll find that I’m unsinkable. When the fire’s burned, when the wind has blown, when the water’s dried you’ll still find stone. My heart of stone. You can build me up, you can tear me down. You can try but I’m unbreakable. You can do your best, but I’ll stand the test, you’ll find that I’m unsinkable. When the fire’s burned, when the wind has blown, when the water’s dried you’ll still find stone. My heart of stone.” 

Vox had finished the song and Val had pulled away tears streaming down his face. The pimp removed his glasses and reached up to Vox before he could say another word and placed a passionate kiss upon the tech demons screen. 

Once Val had pulled away, Vox smiled contently, “I’m guessing you enjoyed the show.” 

Val looked at the other sitting in front of him, “With all my heart 내 사랑. With all my heart.” 

Vox pulled Val into a hug since he was unable to kiss him, “ Eres lo mejor para entrar en mi vida y en la otra vida Val. Nunca dejaré de amarte. Pase lo que pase, mi amor continuará.” 

Val smiled, he really did love Vox with all his heart. Vox began to lay down and prepare for bed and Val followed resting his head on Vox’s chest, “잘 자요. 내 사랑.”

Vox smiled holding Val tight, “Buenas noches mi amor.”

**Author's Note:**

> Translations  
> Val: My love   
> Vox: You are the best thing to enter my life and afterlife Val. I will never stop loving you. Whatever happens, my love will continue.   
> Val: Goodnight. My love.   
> Vox: Goodnight my love.


End file.
